Until Gemini sways
by Maisunadokei1856
Summary: Les vents, en début d'automne, soufflaient et l'emplissaient d'une mélancolie teintée d'espoir. Un voyageur faisant face à la mer, revoyait dans sa solitude la beauté des jours passés. Et de tout son cœur tourmenté, il espérait... Sans savoir que la main cruelle du Destin tissait déjà les fils de la Tragédie. Sound Horizon, Moira.


**Titre** : Until Gemini sways...

******Base** : Moira (Sound Horizon). **  
**

**Auteur** : Maisunadokei1856.

**Rating** : K.

**Résumé** : Les vents, en début d'automne, soufflaient et l'emplissaient d'une mélancolie teintée d'espoir. Un voyageur faisant face à la mer, revoyait dans sa solitude la beauté des jours passés. Et de tout son cœur tourmenté, il espérait... Sans savoir que la main cruelle du Destin tissait déjà les fils de la Tragédie. Sound Horizon, Moira.

**Credits : **Le sixième Horizon, Elefseus et tous les autres personnages cités sont la création de Revo Heika.

**Notes** : Étant une personne qui n'écrit qu'une fois tous les tremblements de terre -de fait, rouillée par définition-, je ne suis même pas sûre que ceci peut être considéré comme une fanfiction. Également désolée pour le style quelque peu décousu. ( et un petit clin d'œil à l'histoire comique du Revival Tour concernant la vision qu'a Elef de Misia !)

* * *

Alors qu'un léger vent de début d'automne s'élevait, il y avait comme des visions oniriques qui le hantaient, là, face à la mer qu'il apprenait peu à peu à apprivoiser. Une mer qui ramenait à son esprit de douloureux souvenirs, de ce jour si lointain où l'insouciance le conduisait -les conduisait-, à fuir les pires horreurs du monde à travers cette vaste étendue indomptable.  
Ces eaux dangereuses mais si belles et sur lesquelles il voyageait sans répit depuis déjà quelques années.

Si belles...  
Comme elle.

Debout sur le sable froid et humide, comme dans un rêve, il voyait la lune baigner la plage de ses rayons argentés, donnant au sable, originellement doré, une douce nuance de jaune virant au blanc, presque irréaliste. Une teinte que les vagues côtoyaient sans qu'un quelconque contraste ne paraisse avec les écumes qui s'écrasaient sur le sol, avant de se dissiper progressivement dans un faible bruit bien vite perdu dans celui continuel de l'eau.

Une vision tout aussi irréelle fut celle de la lumière reflétée sur l'eau en des milliers de petites paillettes, aussi scintillantes que les étoiles, et encore plus éblouissantes. Une ligne blanche de clarté se dessinait à l'horizon, attirant son vague regard d'améthyste, et il se sentit faiblement sourire lorsque ce même regard se posa sur ce que reflétait l'eau de l'astre nocturne.

Et il la revit. Ses yeux si semblables aux siens habités d'une douce innocence, son petit bras désespérément tendu vers la lune reflétée sur cette petite fontaine, dans les montagnes qu'ils avaient tant chéries.  
Qu'ils chérissaient toujours autant.

«-Misia... »

Bien qu'il ne la vît plus depuis de tristement nombreuses années, Elef ne doutait jamais du fait qu'elle fût belle. Plus que quiconque qu'il ait croisé ou qu'il croiserait. C'était un constat, une certitude qui s'était simplement imposée à lui sans qu'il n'en ait pris la moindre conscience ; ses cheveux argentés parcourus de mèches violettes, ses yeux à peine un peu plus teintés de bleu, son regard si doux, et la lueur de joie et d'espoir mêlés s'y reflétant.  
Sans même qu'il n'ait à fermer les yeux, une image de son esprit qui s'accordait parfaitement avec cette ambiance onirique lui apparaissait. Et il la revoyait. Artemisia et son sourire pur qu'il affectionnait par dessus tout, ses cheveux clairs volant au gré du vent irrégulier, abondamment illuminés par le clair de lune, formant autour d'elle une auréole blanche parcourue de fins fils violets. Sa peau, plus claire que la sienne que le soleil avait marquée, lui paraissait d'un coup irrésistiblement douce, et la sérénité qui s'en dégageait finissait d'apaiser son cœur tourmenté.  
Puis la jeune fille se tournait soudainement, faisant virevolter sa légère robe blanche à mesure que ses pas l'approchaient de l'eau. À un moment, il crût qu'elle allait encore le mener vers ce cercle lumineux sur l'eau, cette réflexion illusoire, et lui prouver qu'elle pourrait l'attraper. L'avoir au creux de ses mains blanches, puis lui sourire de son air unique.  
Mais cette image, face à la mer, ne le ramena qu'à des souvenirs plus récents, et un voile de tristesse passa un instant sur ses yeux ; la mer, la chaleur de sa sœur aimée qui lui redonnait l'espoir, la voix pleine de détermination de son meilleur ami.  
Ah... Ce brave Orion.  
Dans un coin de son esprit qui n'était pas encore occupé par la belle illusion de Misia à ses côtés, il se demandait ce que son fidèle compagnon était devenu. Depuis le jour où la tempête interrompit leur fuite vers un avenir rempli d'espoirs enfantins, plus jamais il n'avait entendu parler de cet ami qui fut son seul soutien dans la capitale des lamentations, dans cette maudite Ilion.  
Peut-être n'avait-il même pas survécu ?  
Secouant légèrement la tête, il chassa cette pensée négative aussi vite qu'elle lui vint. Non, c'était complètement irréaliste, il ne pourrait finir ainsi. Pas avant qu'il ne devienne le plus grand archer que la Grèce ait connu, à moins qu'il ne le fût déjà à cette heure.  
Orion était vivant ; de cela, il était certain.

Dans une profonde inspiration, il leva les yeux vers le grand ciel étoilé, à peine parsemé par quelques nuages çà et là. Et instinctivement, son regard accrocha les étoiles de la constellation des Gémeaux qui brillaient comme jamais.

Artemisia aussi vivait encore sur ces terres ; les étoiles ne pourraient le tromper, tout comme jamais son spectre face à lui, issu de sa propre fantaisie, ne lui parût aussi réel.

Et puis finalement, entouré par un paysage à la beauté d'un rêve, à la magnificence illusoire, il finit par se sentir enveloppé d'une chaleur agréablement familière. Un doux sentiment qui contrastait avec tout ce qui sortait habituellement de son imaginaire de par son incroyable réalisme. Comme celui qui le traversait lorsqu'il lui tenait véritablement la main pendant leurs jours heureux dans les montagnes d'Arcadie.  
Comme lorsque leur contact le réconfortait encore alors qu'ils étaient enlevés à leur maison.  
Comme lorsqu'il l'avait serrée dans ses bras cette dernière fois, lorsqu'ils furent enfin loin des terribles gardes d'Ilion.

Il la sentait enfin avec lui, sous leur étoile commune. Comme avant. Et instinctivement, il ramena ses bras autour de son propre corps, serrant ses mains sur ses épaules comme pour sentir encore plus cette chaleur tant aimée.

Puis il sentit soudain ses yeux le brûler douloureusement, lorsque les traits harmonieux ne lui apparurent plus que comme un de ses vieux fantômes, le plongeant de nouveau dans sa cruelle solitude. Lorsque cette chaleur si réconfortante disparut pour laisser place au seul froid mordant de la nuit.  
Et, tournant la tête dans tous les sens dans l'espoir d'apercevoir ce qui venait de lui apporter ce mince réconfort, de retrouver la présence rassurante de sa jumelle, il se rendit compte que face à lui ne se dressait plus qu'un triste tableau dont il n'estimait plus la beauté depuis longtemps, rendue obsolète par l'habitude. La mer, les vagues, le sable, la lune, les étoiles,... mais pas Artemisia.  
Artemisia ne fut jamais là.

Inspirant profondément, il finit par détacher ses yeux de l'eau pour s'en détourner d'un geste brusque mais gracieux, faisant voler sa cape rouge et ses cheveux argent dans un même mouvement. D'une démarche déterminée, qui, telle tout son être, respirait autant la tristesse que l'espoir, il se dirigea vers le port qui se dessinait vaguement à l'horizon. Comme un songe dont on se réveille, ses pensées cessèrent de dériver dans ses souvenirs, pour se fixer vers son seul objectif.

Finalement, il ferma brièvement les yeux, offrant une dernière prière aux étoiles, et une promesse à la sage Prêtresse qui les lisait -bien qu'il ne le sût point- ; lorsque ce voyage arrivera à son terme, il l'aura retrouvée. Et cette fois, plus jamais il ne laisserait Moira les séparer. Plus jamais.

* * *

« La pâle Vierge, dans la mort, était magnifique.  
Ainsi, enfin nous nous retrouvons... Je n'ai cessé de rechercher ta trace... !» (Sound Horizon, Moira - Dans la main de la Vierge mourante, la lune reflétée dans l'eau -Parthenos-.)

... Et ce soir-là, dans la constellation des Gémeaux, plus aucune étoile ne brillait.


End file.
